


Happy Love

by kis



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: chlollie, F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kis/pseuds/kis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une Chloé anti St Valentin, des amis conspirateurs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Love

**Happy Love**

* * *

 

Près du centre-ville, dans une magnifique tour d'horloge, une jeune femme tapait rageusement sur son clavier. Mon Dieu, qu'elle n'aimait pas ce jour ! Tous ces couples qui se tenaient par la main, s'embrassaient, s'envoyaient des cadeaux, s'aimaient tout simplement ! Elle n'aimait pas la St Valentin ! Si elle avait les pouvoirs de Tempus, elle zapperait bien volontiers cette journée grotesque et infernale ! Malheureusement, et heureusement, son seul pouvoir était de sauver des vies et de protéger le bien. Ce qui était franchement déjà largement de ce qu'elle espérait gamine !

Elle leva la tête et fixa bêtement le mur, dans ses pensées. La ligue était avec leurs copines respectives, ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait qu'elle, Lois et Clark et Oliver de célibataires ! Elle rigolait en pensant que l'adage «  _Le malheur des uns, fait le bonheur des autres_  » était vrai. Elle était cruelle et sadique, une vraie petite Lutho, a la seule différence qu'elle aidait son prochain ! Oui elle était sadiquement parfaite, sauf que la mode du moment était d'aimer les chastes prudes ! Chloé sortit de ses sombres pensées en voyant le petit clignotant rouge clignoter sur le téléphone.

«  _Hello Chloéééé ! J'espère que tu vas bien, car moi j'ai une forme olympienne ! Je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir déroger à la règle du 14 février car... bref, rejoins moi au Bar Hill's Time, ce tenant près de la 12ième ! J'ai une grande surprise à te montrer ! Je t'attends_  »

Woo woo ! Déroger à la règle du 14 février ? Ne me dites pas qu'elle...

Okay, c'était officiel, cette journée était une véritable catastrophe ! Qui viendrait l'accompagner dans sa soirée spéciale anti St Valentin ? Tout en prenant son sac, Chloé repensa aux hommes qui avaient traversé sa vie.

Il y a bien eu Clark qui faisait officiellement parti du passé. Lex... juste un moment d'égarement croyant la fin du monde arrivé, Jimmy... paix à son âme et Davis ! Le beau brun ténébreux qui se révèle être un monstre cruel et méchant...

Bref, Chloé Sullivan n'avait pas beaucoup de chance !

-Chloé ?

La jeune femme stoppa net dans son élan. Oliver ? Mais bon sang, que foutait-il ici ?

-Oliver ? Tu n'as pas rendez-vous avec tes blondes sans cervelles ? demanda Chloé, cynique.

_Je ne suis pas jalouse, je ne suis pas jalouse..._

-Non, car Clark ma appeler, il a dit qu'il devait nous présenter sa copine. lui révéla blondie-riche-aux-as, dernier surnom trouvé par Chloé.

_Tic-Tac, BOUM !_

Lois... Clark...  _heiiin_?

-Bah Chloé, pourquoi tu tires cette tête ? demanda Oliver, réussissant à grande peine de calmer ses ardeurs, bouillonnant de joie à l'intérieur.

_Je suis le meilleur !_

-Tu dis que... Clark doit présenter sa copine... Lois doit me présenter une... surprise aussi !

-Oh Lois et Clark ensemble ! Comme quoi la petite guéguerre pipi-caca est finie entre eux ! Les opposés s'attirent ! Bien et si on allait au bar, car là ce n'est pas qu'on est à la bourre, mais presque ! dit-il en regardant sa montre.

Tout en prenant Chloé par la main, le milliardaire aurait parié que la jeune femme allait lui faire une prise de karaté, mais elle avait seulement tenté de le mordre..., Oliver pressa le pas une fois arrivé vers le bar chic de la 12ième. D'une déco chic et sobre, ce bar faisait la joie des invités. Un maître d'hôtel vint à leur rencontre et s'inclina poliment devant Oliver.

-Monsieur Queen, votre box, est au fond à droite.

En le remerciant, Oliver tira Chloé avec lui vers ce fameux box. Une fois arrivé vers une sorte de table protégée des regards, Chloé regarda Oliver.

-Et où sont Clark et Lois ?

-Chloé, il faut sérieusement qu'on parle tous les deux, je ne peux plus endurer ce que tu me fais. dit Oliver, prenant doucement les mains de la belle blonde, les yeux larmoyants.

Tandis que Chloé s'asseyait doucement, encore sous le choc de la révélation qui allait s'en suivre, un jeune couple se promenait main dans la main, heureux comme s'ils avaient trouvé une part unique qui leur manquait en eux et surtout de leur plan machiavélique spécial «  _Chloé_  ».

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Pour ceux qui se poseraient des questions... Oui, la fin est légèrement "parodique" :)


End file.
